Mean
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Kurt has had enough with everything. Part of my Taylor Swift song collection


_**Mean  
**__Author's Note: This is one of my ABSOLUTE favorite song by Taylor Swift. It literally took me forever to write this because I wanted it to be perfect, I needed to do this song justice. Now, I really think I finally did. Thank you so much to laura4992 for encouraging me, you really kept me going while my computer was having so much trouble. Please go over and read her stories, Amazing to be sure.  
I'll shut up now, On to the real story…_

"I'm sick of this." Kurt Hummel stood up and exclaimed.

"All of us but there is nothing we can do about it without making it worse." Finn replied.

"Kurt, it's okay." Blaine tried but failed to comfort him."

"No it's not. They bully us for being handicapped, pregnant, gay, and even slow. I am tired of just ignoring."

"Hey Girly; be quiet. Your high-pitched voice is giving me a headache." a Hockey player spoke up and said.

"That's it! What the hell is your problem with me? I haven't done anything to you. Neither have they, now grow up and leave us alone."

"That's just how it goes around here; the bottoms get trampled and guess what, Lima Losers; you're the bottom."

Kurt's singing voice was heard singing loud, clear, and high throughout the cafeteria.

_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man_

Rachel and Brittany also stood up and joined him.

_You can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Kurt, Rachel, and Brittany stayed silent as Blaine started singing the next verse.

_You, with your switching sides_

_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down_

_Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

Santana takes over singing the rest of the verse.

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now_

_'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know..._

All of the Glee club starts singing and dancing around the entire cafeteria once the rest of them had been pulled out of their semi level of unconsciousness shock.

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

The rest of the New Directions quieted down a little as Puck and Finn sang the next verse together.

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

The rest of the New Directions joined back in to finish the song with Kurt echoing the song lyrics. They were all together, standing up and singing. Singing and dancing which they did the best at. Taking a stand on something they should a long time ago, a stand against bullies. It truly was one for all and all for one.

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so?.._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?...)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean? _

"Good job, Losers. You managed to ruin a very good song for me. You totally killed the song with you gayness." A brunette cheerleader said

"The only reason we are mocked, bullied and ridiculed is because all of us are just a little bit different from you and you don't like it." Quinn spoke up.

"Yes, Agreed; I think you're jealous." Tina agreed with Quinn.

"Of what, I'm popular, pretty, smart, dating a hot football player; why could I possibly be jealous of you?" she asked.

"Deep down, you know you are not really happy. I was just like you." Quinn told her.

"Whatever." The girl quickly shot the idea down.

The bell rang just then signaling that their lunch break was over and it was time for their respective 5th period class to begin. The students in the cafeteria headed off quickly and the Glee Club was no exception. As usual, they were pushed, shoved into lockers, insulted, made fun of, called detagtory names, and slushied. One song wouldn't change that but standing together would.

Contrary to every person's negative opinion, insult, and jeer they had ever had to endure through their lives; their lives did eventually get better.

*Message to those who are bullied regardless of the reasons, It will get better. I've been there and I never thought it would but it eventually did.*

It will get better!


End file.
